Hideie Ukita
The Soul of the Ukita - Hideie's official nickname Hideie Ukita is one of Hideyoshi's former generals who was tasked to look after his heir, Hideyori. He is known for being rescued with Mitsunari, joining him at Sekigahara. He is the main protagonist in Judgement and one of the main characters in End Game. Description * "A Hot Blooded yet Truthful young Man who loves the Thrill of Fighting, even if his strategist is against it" Personality Hideie Ukita is a hot-blooded young man who loves fighting. His style of fighting comprises of killing everything on sight while being a cool kind of person doing it. His recklessness is often a weak point in his skills, leaving him wide open. Haru points out that it's why the Journey crew has a habit of falling victim to his skills. Like Suzaku Vermillion, Hideie's well known for his clairvoyance though his predictions would sometimes backfire him in the worst way. Case in point, he predicted that Kait is the next Locust Queen upon looking at the Locust necklace. He, does, however, have a tendency of pulling off miracles. Teruzumi is surprised that his methods always work, despite it's by far even more DANGEROUS than Haru's methods. This was proven in Judgement where he somehow managed to prevent Fahz from killing the protesters by using a Yo-Yo (In reality, he was actually playing with the Yo-Yo while he was with Fahz before he accidentally hit Fahz with it, somehow preventing him from killing the protesters under JD's orders.) Even JD was baffled at his methods, saying that he's a reckless version of Marcus. He doesn't like authority nor people bossing him around if they don't show him the same amount of respect as the Bloodlines, Crossroads and Journey crew do. He shows some form of hatred to Jinn, the Onyx Guard and, surprisngly, Kait Diaz. Despite his hot-blooded attitude, recklessness, and his clairvoyance, Hideie is not afraid to fight until the end for others. He has, ironically, developed a crush on Clayton's niece, Elizabeth Carmine, who is the daughter of the fourth Carmine brother. Story Heroes of Three Houses Hideie arrives at Fodlan to help Nobumasa defeat Seiros and put a stop to the second Time Distortion. After Seiros was defeated, Teruzumi Akashi scolds him on his recklessness. Judgement While preparing for the Battle of Sekigahara, Hideie, along with his strategist, Teruzumi Akashi, was suddenly sent to the World of Gears of War, where he met JD Fenix, the son of the Legendary Marcus Fenix Tagging Along Because of the Time Distortion in the GOW universe, Hideie decides to tag along with JD for the time being End Game In this one, Hideie was pulled from his world, along with the previous nine protagonists, including Hirotsuna and Nobumasa, to a court. Voice Actors * Hiroshi Okamoto - Samurai Warriors series (Japanese) * John DiMaggio - Samurai Warriors series (English) Trivia * Hideie's gunblade is similar to Dove Bronzewing's weapon from RWBY. * Apparently, the gunblade idea came from the designer's experience with 4 Empires, of which Hideie used a Great Sword with a Rifle. * In the English Dub, Hideie is voiced by John DiMaggio, who is known as the voice of Bender from Futurama, Marcus Fenix from Gears of War, and Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Hilariously, in one of Hideie's conversations with Marcus, he is surprised at the gruff tone in his voice. According to the writer, his voice is a mix of Jake the Dog and Dr. Drakken, two of John's roles. * Since Gears of War is a Microsoft IP, the writer had to convince Microsoft to add a Japanese Dub option considering that it's a collaboration between the two series. * Hideie is often compared to Ryuga Banjo from Kamen Rider Build though his description and bio say otherwise. If that's the case, he's compared to both Xu Sheng and Clayton Carmine in a lot of terms aside from his personality. * Despite being bishonen, Hideie is actually a bit muscular than Hiroie Kikkawa, Tadatomo Honda and Deng Zhi combined, almost at the level of Lu Bu. His hot spring model confirms it. * Hideie is currently the only Crossroads character not to have any facial hair in a time skip. * In the Behind the Scenes video of Hideie Ukita, Michael Gough was originally set to voice him, but John DiMaggio was chosen because the writer wanted him to voice a Musou character for the first time.